The goals of this fellowship program are to develop a method for early stabilization of the coxofemoral joint using radio-frequency energy to permit normal development and prevent the clinical manifestations of canine hip dysplasia. The pathology of developmental dysplasia of the hip in children is very similar to the canine version. Ultimately, this research will lead to the establishment of an animal model of radio- frequency treatment of developmental dysplasia of the hip in children. This project will involve the application of radio-frequency energy to the coxofemoral joint capsule of the puppies determined by established radiographic methods to be predisposed to the development of hip dysplasia. Computed tomography will also be used to determine the conformation of the joint. The progression of the disease will then be monitored with radiographs, computed tomography, histology, electron microscopy, joint fluid analysis, and force plate evaluation over a period of two years. Treated animals will be compared to untreated controls. This project will provide an in depth analysis of the progression of canine hip dysplasia in untreated animals and the inhibition of its progression in those treated with radio-frequency.